The objective of this project is to provide further knowledge of the mechanisms of the immune response. The specific questions we are asking are: 1) When does the plasma cell begin the synthesis of antibody following induction? 2) By what mechanism do sucessive generations of stimulated plasma cells produce more immunoglobulin per cells? 3) How do plasma cells export immunoglobulin to the extracellular fluid? 4) Why do plasma cells which are actively synthesizing immunoglobulin suddenly cease their synthesis? 5) What is the fate of plasma cells after they stop their synthetic phase? We are employing a unique plasmacytoma in an effort to answer these questions.